


I SAID, “YOUNG MAN” (a fanmix for Teen Wolf through Sheriff Stilinski’s eyes)

by daleked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Oh god, fanmixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains the likes of Talking Heads, Styx and Klaatu. 60's, 70's, 80's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I SAID, “YOUNG MAN” (a fanmix for Teen Wolf through Sheriff Stilinski’s eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanmix for Teen Wolf!

**__ **

****

**_I SAID, “YOUNG MAN”_  || a fanmix for Teen Wolf through Sheriff Stilinski’s eyes ** _ by [Thessaliad](http://thessaliad.tumblr.com/) (cover by [Akasha](http://3988akasha.tumblr.com/) and image by [rigriggins](http://rigriggins.tumblr.com/) ) _

**[[Download](http://www.filedropper.com/isaidyoungman) ]**

 

> **01\. Allison & Scott → September by Earth, Wind & Fire** -  _our hearts were ringing / in the key that our souls were singing / as we danced in the night / remember how the stars stole the night away_
> 
> **02\. Boyd → Rough Boy by ZZ Top**  -  _i’ll shoot it to you straight and look you in the eye / so gimme just a minute and i’ll tell you why / i’m a rough boy, i’m a rough boy_
> 
> **03\. Deaton → Calling All Occupants of Interplanetary Craft by Klaatu**  -  _please close your eyes and concentrate / with every thought you think / upon the recitation we’re about to sing_
> 
> **04\. Derek → YMCA by Village People**  -  _young man, i was once in your shoes / i said, i was down and out with the blues / i felt no man cared if i were alive / i felt the whole world was so tight_
> 
> **05\. Erica → The Wild One by Suzi Quatro**  -  _all my life i wanted to be somebody and here i am / i know what i’ve got, and there ain’t nobody gonna take it away from me / so let me tell you what i am !_
> 
> **06\. Gerard Argent → Mr. Roboto by Styx**  -  _i’m just a man whose circumstances / went beyond his control / beyond my control, we all need control / i need control_
> 
> **07\. Isaac → Rank Strangers to Me by Ralph Stanley**  -  _everybody i met seemed to be a rank stranger / no mother or dad not a friend could i see_
> 
> **08\. Jackson → Rich Girl by Hall & Oates** -  _high and dry, out of the rain / it’s so easy to hurt others when you can’t feel pain_
> 
> **09\. Kate → Super Freak by Rick James**  -  _that girl is pretty kinky / the girl’s a super freak / the kind of girl you read about / in new-wave magazines_
> 
> **10\. Lydia → And She Was by Talking Heads**  -  _and she was drifting through the backyard / and she was taking off her dress_
> 
> **11\. Matt → Dust In The Wind by Kansas**  -  _dust in the wind / all they are is dust in the wind / same old song / just a drop of water in an endless sea_
> 
> **12\. Scott → New Kid In Town by Eagles**  -  _great expectations, everybody’s watching you / people you meet, they all seem to know you / even your old friends treat you like you’re something new_
> 
> **13\. Stiles → Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel** -  _when times get rough / and friends just can’t be found / like a bridge over troubled water / i will lay me down_
> 
> **14\. Bonus Track! Deaton from Stiles’ point of view → Blood Makes Noise by Suzanne Vega**  -  _i’d like to help you doctor / yes i really really would / but the din in my head / it’s too much and it’s no good_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
